Voldy craque !
by NVJM
Summary: [HUMOUR WTF] Un détraqueur, Nagini, Bellatrix... en somme, un soir normal, chez Voldy.


AGLBZT (signé : un auteur qui n'assume pas !)

 _ **Je n'aurais jamais dût relire mes vieux MP.**_

 _ **Faenlgiec, Matsuyama… soyez maudits. Cordialement.**_

 _ **Voldy craque**_

 _Voldy craque. L'auteur aussi. Pauvre de vous._

 _En sachant que :_

\- Voldy est un serpent.

\- Nagini est une femelle.

\- Bellatrix est amoureuse de son maître.

\- Les serpents mâles ont deux pénis.

 _Nous pouvons conclure que :_

\- Maudits soient les fanfictionneurs tarés ci-dessus nommés.

\- Et maudits soient leurs mp conspirateurs.

…

 _Un jour, dans le manoir de Voldy. Ou une nuit. Ou autre chose. Bref, peu importe._

« - SSSsss Sss sssSsSS ! »

« - QUOI ?! COMMENT CA METS TES CAPOTES ? TU TE FICHES DE MOI NAGINI ?! »

« - SSSSSSSSSssssSssSsS ! »

« - HEEEIIIIIN ?! LA GRÊVE DU SEXE ?! MAIS ! NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA ! »

« - Sss Sss Sss Sss Sss ! » répondit le reptile, un étrange tressautement l'animant.

« - RAAAAH ! SOIT MAUDITE ! » s'enragea Voldy en claquant la porte. « BELLATRIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiIIIiiiiX ! » hurla de derrière le panneau sa voix étouffée.

Calmant soudain son rire, Nagini ne put s'empêcher de faire disparaître son absence de sourire. Il n'allait tout de même pas ?!

« - Que puis-je pour vous mon maaaaêêêêêtre ? » roucoula la mangemorte en entrant dans la salle en courant, encore en chemise de nuit.

« - MA TRÈÈÈÈÈÈÈS CHÈRE MANGEMORTE, » hurla Voldy aussi inutilement que probablement pour être sûr de se faire entendre par une personne inidentifiable, « FAIS CE POUR QUOI TU PORTES CE NOM ! »

SI ! Il osait ! A sa place, Nagini ne pouvait en croire son absence d'oreilles ! Et elle qui… raaaah, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Descendant du lit conjugal alors même que des cris de plaisir se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, la reptile se dépêcha de passer dans le tr… DANS LA CHATIÈRE, pour arriver face à un spectacle terrifiant… BELLATRIX LE FAISAIT A UN DES DETRAQUEURS DE GARDE !

« - MAIS NON ABRUTIE ! » hurla Voldemort, outré... et le pantalon baissé. « J'AI DIT MA CHAIR MORTE, PAS DE LA CHAIR POURRIE ! »

S'en fut trop pour Nagini, qui explosa de colère et se précipita vers son mâle en hur… sifflant de rage. C'est en pâlissant que Voldy se retourna.

« - SSSS SSSS SSSSSSSSS ! SSSSSS ! »

« - Quoi ? Te tromper ? Mais non ma chérie, je te jure ! J'étais juste en train de me demander où était le programme télé ! »

« - SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »

« - QUOI, moi regarder un film cochon ? Mais non, jamais sans toi ! Je… »

« - SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! »

« - Mais non ma petite horreur en acide frelaté que j'adore, je ne te mens pas, je te le jure ! »

 _« Ahlàlà, les disputes conjugales ! »_ soupira Bellatrix en regardant son maître et sa familière, jalouse de celle-ci. « _Quelle honte que cette saleté de serpent ! Moi au moins je pourrais montrer au maître ce que c'est qu'une vraie femme !_ »

Se reconcentrant sur le détraqueur, elle s'activa à lui astiquer la faux, parce que OUI, ils en ont une de cette forme. Petit à petit, tandis que Voldy multipliait les doux noms pour tenter de convaincre sa moitié de sa fidélité…

« - Ma douce immondice empoisonnée ! Ma puanteur ! Ma potion macabre et périmée ! Mon explosion mortelle ! Mon excrément d'amour ! Ma… »

…le détraqueur, pauvre de lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La seule chose certaine, c'était que Bellatrix était vraiment, totalement et définitivement devenue folle. Et visiblement, elle commençait aussi à perdre pied avec sa propre folie. Côtoyer un détraqueur de trop près pouvait vous faire cet effet là.

« - EMBRASSE-MOI MON DETRAQUEUR D'AMOUR ! » hurla Bellatrix en lui faisant atteindre le septième sous-sol. « WIIIIIIIIIIIH ! »

Nagini releva immédiatement la tête en entendant cela. Ah ! Il y avait au moins une justice ! Le détraqueur ne se fit pas prier, et avant que Voldy ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait et ne puisse réagir, il absorba entièrement l'âme de la mangemorte rassasiée.

« - MAIS BORDEL, NON ! » Cria Voldy en voyant sa plus fidèle maso… mangemorte s'effondrer au sol, l'âme absorbée. « MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR MERITER ÇA ?! »

« - SSSS SSSSssss ! »

« - MAIS ENFIN, TU VOIS BIEN QU'ELLE L'A FAIT AU DETRAQUEUR, PAS A MOI ! »

« - SSSSSSSSSS ! »

« - KWOA ?! COMMENT ÇA TE PARLER MIEUX QUE ÇA ?! NON MAIS ! RAAAAH, NON MAIS TU VAS VOIR ! »

« - SSSSSSSSSS ! »

« - KWOA ?! MOI, PAS CAPABLE DE LE FAIRE DEUX FOIS D'AFFILEE ?! COMMENT OSES-TU ?! ATTENDS UN PEU POUR VOIR ! VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

…

 _Plus tard… (oui, je vous ai épargné ÇA. Faut pas abuser quand même)_

« - RAAAAAH, CA SOULAGE ! » Hurla Voldemort, affalé au sol dans la plus simple mue.

A côté, Nagini ne put que confirmer. C'était enfin fini, elle allait pouvoir digérer tous les petits morceaux de Bellatrix ! Elle allait s'endormir, lorsque son amant murmura :

« - Vivement qu'Harry et Draco viennent nous rejoindre ! »

KWOAAAA ?!

…

 _ **Pitié. Ne me tuez pas. Je vous jure, je ne voulais pas.**_

 _ **Oui, je sais, je n'aurais jamais dût relire mes anciens MP…**_

 _ **Faenlgiec, Matsuyama… SOYEZ MAUDIIIIITS !**_


End file.
